The protocol concerns a clinical trial of humanized monoclonal antibody(hu1124) against CD11a. CD11a is a sub-unit of LFA-1, one of several T cell receptors involved in activation of T cells in response to "foreign" antigens. The recep-tor ligand is up-regulated on keratinocyctes in psoriatic lesion, and activated T cells accumulate in the lesions. Therefore, hu1124 might interfere with the disease process in psoriasis. this protocol was terminated in october 97 due to an adverse reaction to the drug administered.